The majority of mobile devices on the market are made of plastic and other relatively inexpensive materials. However, in the past years there has been a development within a section of the market towards luxury mobile devices.
These devices signal the same type of message as luxury watches, accessories and jewelry. Mobile devices, such as mobile phones or music players must be robust in order to maintain their luxury look after a period of intensive use. Some of the materials used in luxury products, such as ceramic, sapphire and semi precious stones are relatively brittle and/or fragile.
Parts of the cover of these devices may be formed or decorated by a piece of ceramic, sapphire or semi precious stone. In designing a durable device having, for example, a brittle material for a piece there are many difficulties. As soon as a mineral such as sapphire is used in place of other more flexible materials such as plastics, additional problems are introduced associated with the character of the material. In designing a durable device having, for example, a brittle material for a piece there are many difficulties.
In use, the mobile device may drop on the floor or hit another object while being carried. Thus, there is a substantial risk of such a piece of ceramic, sapphire or semi precious stones to be chipped, broken or otherwise damaged.
Conventionally, these relatively brittle and/or fragile pieces have been reinforced with a metal plate on their back. However, this solution is not always adequate for use in mobile devices.